All's Fair In Love And War
by Wolfgirlxoxo
Summary: Instead of Harry Falling for Ginny he falls for her best friend. Instead of Ginny falling for Harry She falls for her best friends big brother... sorry sucky at summrys... pleaser R&R...


Chapter one

Holly's eyes snapped open. The sun was streaming through the open window. She sat bolt up and smacked her head with her hand.

'Shit' Holly thought, they had forgotten to close the window and curtains after they had snuck back in last night. Every night Holly and her best friend Ginny Weasley sneak out by opening the window in Ginny's room, then they would fly down to the broom shed get Ginny's broom, then fly over to the meadow and play a game of Quidditch, then when it got to dark to see or if they were too tired they would fly back into Ginny's room on Holly nimbus 2000, get back into their pajamas and fall asleep.

Holly pushed back her blanket of the spear bed in Ginny's room and swung her legs round till they made contact with the hard wooden floorboards of the burrow. She stood up and made her way over to the window, once she closed it she went over to Ginny who was asleep in her bed with the covers pulled over her head. Holly shook her friend lightly till she groaned and pulled back the duvet.

"Oi Gin wake up we forgot to close the window last night" Ginny sat up so fast that Holly didn't have enough time to move her head out of the way which resulted in a head clash.

"Ow" Holly said rubbing her head

"Sorry" Ginny said quickly before adding "Crap really, has mum come up?"

"Don't worry, I just closed it and no your mum hasn't been up yet" Holly replied turning away to get dressed.

5 minutes later they headed down stairs. Ginny still rubbing her forehead.

"Ah girls, l was just about to come up and wake you" Mrs. Weasley said as they entered the kitchen. Harry looked up to see who she was talking too. Two girls entered the Kitchen one had straight red hair and the other had curly brown hair.

"Ginny, my sister and her best friend Holly – Jake's little sister" Ron whispered into his ear as Holly sat opposite him.

"Morning lil sis" Jake said reaching for more toast.

Holly rolled her eyes and said "Sup big bro."

"Here you are dear" Mrs. Weasley said sliding a plate of bacon and toast over to Holly "So what are you two going to do today?" she added as she passed Holly the butter.

"Well, we were gona play a game of Quidditch" Holly replied giving the butter to Ginny.

"You play Quidditch?" Harry asked. Holly looked at him. When their eyes meet she turned bright red and looked at her plate.

"Uh, yeah. But I'm not that good. Actually I suck – ow what was that for? She asked rubbing the back of her head for Ginny had just hit her round the head.

"Holly" Ginny said as though she couldn't hear her "plays seeker and is the beat seeker I've ever seen –"

"And every time we go out one of us throw apples in different directions for her and she's never missed a single one, EVER!" George said interrupting his little sister. Holly was about to argue when there was a soft tapping sound on the window. Fred got up to let the owls in. they landed on the table in front of Holly. She pulled the letter off one and read the front, it said _'Holly Munroe' _she tore it open and pulled out the first bit of parchment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Munroe,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term starts on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Holly smiled and pulled out another piece of parchment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wandering with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_A Beginner's Gide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Bests and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Gide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may bring if they desire either a owl, a cat or a toad_

_THE RULE FOR FIRST-YEARS NOT ALLOUD THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS IS NOW NO MORE. FIRST YEARS ARE NOW ALLOUD TO TRY OUT FOR THEIR HOUSE QIDDITCH TEAM._

Fred, who had finished his own list, peered over at Harry's.

"You've been told to get Lockhart's book too!" Fred said "The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan – bet it's a witch."

At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with marmalade.

"That lot won't come cheap," George said with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive…"

"Well, we'll manage" Mrs. Weasley said but she still looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to get most of Ginny's things second-hand"

"I'll send a letter to mine and Holly parents to tell them that we got our Hogwarts letter" Justin said

"Oh, are you two starting Hogwarts this year" Harry asked Holly and Ginny.

Holly nodded, blushing to the roots of her chocolate brown hair.

"Morning, all," Ron's older brother Percy said briskly entering the kitchen fully dressed with his new prefect's badge pinned to his knitted tank top.

Smack! Ron stood up and went over to the open window and picked up what looked like a molting grey feather – at least, that was what Holly thought it was, until she noticed that it was breathing.

"Errol!" Ron said placing the limp owl on the table and extracting the letter that was tied to his leg "_Finally_ – he's got Hermione's letter, I wrote to her telling her that we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys"

He curried Errol over to a perch next to the window and tried to get him to stand on it but he just flopped straight off again so Ron lay him next to the perch, muttering 'Pathetic.' Then he ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud:

'_Dear Ron, Jake and Harry (if you're there)_

_I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron and Jake cause that would get Harry into trouble too _– Jake rolled his eyes – _I've been ever so worried and if Harry is there please let me know at once, but you better use another owl cause I think another delivery might finish yours off._

_I'm very busy with school work of course – _"How can she be?" Ron said in horror "We're on Holiday!" – _and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new school books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?_

_Let me know as soon as you can,_

_Love from Hermione xx.'_

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too" Mrs. Weasley "Oh dear, you might want to send your owl to your parents" she added while starting to clear the table.

Harry, Ron, Jake, Fred and George were planning to go up the hill to a small paddock that the Weasleys owned and play a game of Quidditch with the girls. It was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village bellow, meaning that they could practice Quidditch there as long as they didn't fly to high. They couldn't use real Quidditch balls in case they flew over to the village; instead they used apples then they got in teams and played against each other – Holly as seeker, George as chaser, and Fred as the other chaser. Other team: Harry as seeker, Ginny as chaser, and Ron as other chaser. And Jake threw the smallest apple as the snitch (witch had a charm placed on it by Mrs. Weasley so it would stay in the fly around just inside the paddock) for Holly and Harry and did the commentary.

"Okay, the Quaffle apple is released" Jake said throwing the apple into the air "and the game begins!" he tossed the snitch apple into the air where it zoomed round the paddock unable to go any further. "Fred gets possession of the Quaffle and make's his way to the goals doges Ginny who came zooming towards him and he scores! 10 points for team HGF. Ginny in possession now making her way to the other goals nice pass to Ron who passes's back and Ginny scores 10 all. Oh I think Holly seen the snitch" Harry spun round Holly was zooming towards the ground, she had defiantly seen something he hadn't "And there goes Harry zooming along right after her, Come on Holly, sorry Harry not taking side's but she is my little sister." Harry rolled his eyes and yelled "all good" as he sped past Jake. Holly pulled at the tip of her broom just before she was about to hit the ground and clamped the apple in her hand "Holly's got the snitch apple!" Justin roared "160 points to team HGF."

After that they made their way in side for some lunch.

"So who won?" Mrs. Wesley asked.

"Me, Holly and George" Fred replied munching on some bacon.

Then rest of the day was given up to de-gnoming the garden again.

When the day ended they slumped up to their rooms and feel asleep.


End file.
